gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MTracey1
The above template is for adding to the Talk page of any contributor who is identified only by an IP number. Just type or paste and add your timestamp (four tildes) below it. MTracey1 Thanks..... Thanks for that Ty of yours. Y'know, I kinda think that we're gonna need alot more help. I think that it's just a handful of people editing because alot of people out there are just those stupid Xbox owners/fanboys who keep believing those stupid claims that Forza is the most realistic Racing Game ever made. Such immature brats. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 23:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: RFA Here's the page. Sorry the link doesn't work, I'll fix it in a little (I'm in school right now). It's nice to meet a fan! :D --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 18:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC) HOE-------LI!!!!!!!!!! Holy shit dude. You reported a damn lot of problems. What gives? FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 01:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ...whoa. You have been doing a thoroughly commendable job here. Amazing stuff! I'll set up an award in your honor when I get home (editing from a school comp right now). Crazy good job. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 18:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Award --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 16:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Congrats dude :D. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 18:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sig You use HTML tags. Getting the colors is simple: you just surround the text you want to color with the correct HTML tags. Then, you stick in there at the end to make sure you don't color all the other text on the page the same way. For instance, if you wanted to color the letters "MT" blue, you'd go MT, which should end up like this: MT. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 22:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gran Turismo 5 Car List Sorry for being so inactive; I've been out of internet for a good while now, and I'm having to use a public terminal. I've got a BlackBerry that has internet-the trouble is, editing is nearly impossible on the thing, so it's useless for wikis. D: About the GT5 Car List, we can just rollback all the "wishlisty" edits until we have only cars that are confirmed to appear in the game, and then re-add accordingly. There might be >75 edits to RB, but whatever's in the wiki's best interest, right? :) Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 21:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) VandolphVibar09 It looks like VandolphVibar09's only here to cause trouble. What should I do? I don't want to block him right off the bat; I'm thinking maybe I should try to show him what he can and can't do. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 14:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Banner & Featured article issue Thanks, I made it myself. :) I agree that it's about time for a new FA; I'll post a message on Main Talk. And about the timer: I tried to download, but unfortunately it won't let me. Is there another wiki I can get it off of? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 00:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request OK, done. :) Wish I could donate, but I'm really out of money. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Looks like you're doing pretty good! I wonder how I could get Wikia in on this...--Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 03:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Tough decisions Hey, MTracey, I've had to sit back and make some tough decisions concerning Gran Turismo Wiki. First of all, I've decided that it would be best to try to draw official attention from Polyphony Digital and Sony to GTW, maybe even merging Gran Turismo Wiki with gran-turismo.com. This would, of course, mean renaming the site from just Gran Turismo Wiki to Gran Turismo Fan Wiki. The second thing is, Wikia is going to change the skin for all wikis to a new one called Oasis on 20 Oct. That wouldn't be a bad thing, but for one thing, we would be unable to change the website's theme back to our signatire white-and-silver skin. Besides, the new skin has a bunch of problems with it (see this), so one thing I'm considering doing is ditching Wikia and finding a private server. The reason I'm posting this here is I want to hear your opinion on all this. To sum it up, I've got two questions: one, should we go for official attention, and two, do we stay here and deal with the Oasis skin, or do we move onto a new server? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 07:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I've been talking with Jordan Greer of GTPlanet, which is the most popular GT fan site on the web. It looks like he's interested in moving GTWiki onto a GTPlanet server, and hopefully linking us to the rest of GTPlanet. If this happens, we'll be moving into a nest of GT fans, which will definitely help us. I'm not sure, but I think he's going to let us do it for free, so we shouldn't have to worry about running costs. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 03:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: More delays :-( According to GTPlanet, GT5 missed its production window by 3 days, and Sony has yet to determine what that means for release, but I'd be willing to bet it doesn't mean that much. However, GT5 will only be Firmware 3.5+ compatible, so you won't be able to play on, let's say, 3.41. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 21:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :To do that first we've got to get a database dump. Gboyers from Grand Theft Wiki took the liberty of pressing the required button for me, so we should be getting a dump any day now (it's a really long process). Once we've done that we can move the wiki. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 04:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, we're up on Wikispaces. Can you copy a few pages over there as test articles? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 03:58, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, you're now a member of GTW (again). Should we go ahead and start creating test pages? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, just copy and paste some articles (about 5 or so) so people can try out the Wikispaces interface and see which one they like best. I'll do another five, and if I can get FPS to do another five, that'll be enough, I think, for people to get a good idea of what editing on Wikispaces is like compared to Wikia. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 16:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, and look for a friend request from TeamACZRARacingo (long story short: the login form wouldn't accept either the underscore or the hyphen as a character, so I put As in there to indicate spaces, and I originally registered as "TeamACZRARavingADoubleAZero", but it shortened it up when I submitted. :() --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: GT5 GT5's awesome! Far better than I expected. I really got the feeling that I was driving all over the world. However, there were a few tracks that I wanted which weren't in the game, like Swiss Alps, El Capitan, and some others, like Mid Field Raceway. Your sig is very cool, and I might even get one like it! How do I go about doing that? Do I have to sign up for the PlayStation Forums? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 18:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: TeamGTW Yeah, that looks good. I wasn't initially planning on running a points championship, but now that I think about it, that would give people extra reason to show up. Whatever time you get off work would be fine for a midweek event. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: TeamGTW Events Yeah, I'll try to get in contact with GTPlanet and try to get another ad going and pointing to the TeamGTW page. Cool! Yeah, that video capture device could be a valuable asset to both our userbase and TeamGTW. However, I don't know if it's possible to get a replay of an online race. Yeah, I'll be attending, and on pace car duty if we have more than just you and me. Oh, and what should be this week's theme? I'm thinking maybe rear-wheel-drive small sports cars. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 21:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) We've done well Now we're apparently being considered on-par with wikis like Red Dead Wiki and Mass Effect Wiki, which is a real honor. Everywhere I go I see GTW in the "More from Wikia" box, with "Real racing doesn't get any better than this." This year, though, I want the article count up to 1,000 and the number of active users up to at least 50. Think we can do it? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 04:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: About Elmo2010: I don't think we should do anything about him for now. His only other activity was adding a picture and then sticking it on his userpage, which is harmless enough. It would be a bit heavy-handed to block him for that. Concerning the next TeamGTW meet: Yes, that sounds good. That way, everyone is on an equal playing field, and they get a cool prize. By the way, how was the coffee break? Did that go well? And one other thing. I was looking around our ToU when I realized that although we've got enough rules to govern the day-to-day running of the wiki, we don't have any that would dictate what to do in a real emergency. Rather than running around like headless chickens the moment a user is placed in danger, or a bunch of users all spam the wiki at the same time with harmful links, I'm thinking we need a formalized way of dealing with emergencies and notifying other wikis of them speedily, efficiently, and safely. Ideas? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 04:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Seasonal Events Yes, just add a slash followed by something like "Archive" or "Archive1" to the end of the page and it'll count as a subpage. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 02:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :The page title, I meant. =P --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 04:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: GT5 Car List Yes, that's a good idea. :) Have you ever been an admin on another wiki before? It seems you're a natural with the tools. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Gran Turismo Answers Wiki Hey man, I was just wondering if you think it would be a good idea to set up a Gran Turismo Answers Wiki. We've already got our own category on WikiAnswers, but I think we could go into more depth by having a wiki specifically set aside to answer any questions that GT players may ask. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 03:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: App Request Sure, go ahead. :) It could be really useful. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) The Vault You can add such request in the off topic section of our forum. Ausir(talk) 19:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude, thanks for helping me expand the Chaparrel 2J article! I really needed some help with it. You have my permission to add NFS wikia's forums Hey there sorry if it took long to respond but yes you have my permission to add NFS wikia's forums. Red Polar Bear Ranger 18:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Merger I would like to see about merging the GT5 pages, gt5.wikia.com (currently redirected here), and granturismo5.wikia.com. I went to create gt5.wikia.com or granturismo5.wikia.com today and found one redirected here and the other was dead. I've petitioned to get admin rights to granturismo5.wikia.com and have started adding content and duplicating the GT5 content here. The idea is to have a more in depth GT5 wiki that could see more traffic and not get lost in the other GT series that are covered here. I would like to see a wiki that someone could go on and find literally any information they wanted about GT5 as it's the most current version. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the idea. Let me know. Netsyphen 17:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Help Hello, I have recently seen your message to RPBR on the NFS Wiki, and I'd be more than willing to help. You can find me most active on the Call of Duty Wiki So I know the 2 cents about editing and what not. Cpl.Bohater 23:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsflash issue/Navbar I like the new layout, but I do have an issue with is spotlighting only two of the four main categories here. I'll see what I can do to rearrange it; maybe I'll change the left-most one to link to the categories, although I'm not sure what I'll do with the second menu to the left. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 18:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Deleting comments When you hover over a comment, at the bottom there should be something that says "delete". Press it and the message is deleted. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 06:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: GTW EWTF Yes, you can nominate yourself to join the Task Force. (Once the EWTF gets enough members, we'll have members who have been accepted into the force see if people who nominate themselves meet all the rules for joining, which are outlined on the EWTF project page, but since we don't have that many, you can just go ahead and add yourself to the official member list.) After that, if you'd like to ask a few other members of the EWTF to join you in helping a wiki, you can post a message on the EWTF's talk. Once everone who's joined your prospective task force is happy with the number of members the task force has got, then one of them can create a project page with the title "Gran Turismo Wiki:External Wiki Task Force/(name of the wiki you're helping out) Task Force, then add the project to the current task forces page. Cheers! Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 22:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: GT5 Car List I think semiprotection would b best, along with keeping an eye on it so that no one adds a car tha isn't in the game. As I'm sure you remmeber, before the official car list was revelaed, the article essentially became a wishlist as IP editors added their favorite cars to it regardless of whether a car was confirmed to be in or not. Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 22:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Page creation drive Hey, I just did some calculations and found out that if both you and another user (let's say, AveryFair) did 20 articles a day (10 apiece), we could have 520 articles by the end of a week. If we had a solid month of that, we'd have 840, and by the end of the next month, we'd have 1,160, and in two weeks our position as Wikia's largest racing game wiki would be all but sealed. :) Some extra help should come in around articles 520-600, so you shouldn't have to continue that for too long. Unfortunately, I've just started college, so I'm not going to be able to help much. I have a hunch that if we pull this off, this wiki is going to become equally as known for its meteoric rise to the lead from being a mid-pack runner in the space of three months as it would be for being the largest racing game wiki. :) Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 14:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Layout Builder (again) I just checked out the test page you've created for the template, and I like it a lot! However, just to round it out I think you should include a "price" section, since that's typically a big determining factor as to whether a player buys a car or not. :) Also, I think you should go ahead with creating infoboxes for the rest of the main categories. Once you're done, ping me and I'll help you roll the infoboxes out to the mainspace. Within a few weeks to a month we should have them on all articles. :) BTW, do you know anyone who might be able to build a bot which would automatically stick the appropriate infobox on an article upon its categorization? I think C_ee_X over on Burnopedia might know a little about coding. If he says no, I'll ask Exlonox, who designed our previous skin (the one we were using before Wikia rolled out Oasis). Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 21:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Achievements->Trophies I've recently decided to rename our "achievements" feature to "trophies" as an homage to PlayStation. Problem is, there are 222 system messages pages which have to do with the achievements feature, so I was wondering if you would help me change these pages to say "trophies" instead of "achievements". P.S. Whatever you do, don't move any of those pages. I haven't tried it yet, but I'd be willing to be that renaming a system message would seriously f*ck things up. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 16:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that, I'm done now. :) I decided to name badges "trophy badges" in order to differentiate them from trophies. Personally, I think that's a bit of a mouthful, but it was a distinction that had to be made. If you don't like it either I can go back and change "trophy badges" to "trophies," but we'd lose that distinction. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 18:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template: Yes, it sounds like a great idea, since it allows easier navigation between a manufacturer's car lineup. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 06:21, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: 500 Articles As it happens, I've had a wordmark prepared for just such an occasion for the past several months. Also, I think that's when we'll be rolling out the new MP. As far as publishing on CC, I think there's a place to post such announcements, but I don't know where it is. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 15:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. :D Of course, I couldn't have done it without you. You've been a great help around here. Long live GTW! :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 19:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Red Rock Valley map Awesome work on the Red Rock Valley map. Would you mind publishing a tutorial on how you did it? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 21:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Taking a temporary break Hey, I'm going to be off the wiki for a couple of days starting Tuesday, because I'm taking a short trip. I was wondering if you could finish up the new main page. JoePlay left some useful instructions on my talk page if you need them. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 20:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: New main page Aside from that, there's not anything special I need you to do. And yeah, just fill in the slides with links to important info for each game, such as cars, tracks, etc. As far as when I want to roll it out, since it's been delayed so long, I think once you finish it, it should be rolled out immediately. If you want, once you're done, you could go ahead and make a formal announcement concerning the new MP; just remember to put it in the policy namespace. Here's a good place to grab some source code to surround the announcement in. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 01:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot to add: I'm 99% sure I'll be moving in the next month (the trip I'm taking is to scope out where I plan to move to), so if I am, you'll have to reprise the role of interim lead admin until I get my computer set up. I'll try to let you know if/when I'm moving. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 01:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I know, the wiki's growth rate of late has been astounding. In a couple months' time I should have a little money saved up to spend on an ad campaign on GTPlanet, so maybe with that we'll be able to get 1k pages by mid-September. At any rate it's virtually assured that this will be the year we finally hit the big thousand. :) BTW, thanks for you contributions to the wiki; they've been absolutely invaluable. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 18:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I was searching for your founder and couldn't find him, I'll leave a message on his talk page. Prillin101 RE:Main page Thanks. :D I'm not terribly familiar with coding myself, but it sounds feasible. It would help a lot to get traffic to some of our less-visited pages. I'll have a look at it and ping you regarding whether it's doable. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 00:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I can't seem to find the post concerning the "random page from category" template on my talk. Can you point out the section? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 00:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Yeah, it looks like it can be worked out - templates within templates can be a bit awkward to pull off at times, but we'll see how this works. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 00:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Just gave it a test implementation and it seems to work. However, it looks like we'll have to choose the pages manually, which could possibly be a b*tch. I'll contact JoePlay and see if it is possible to make a "random page from category" template. ::Here's the code: :: ::When you're adding pages to one of these, remember to format the option as follows: Test1, placing the brackets inside the option tags, otherwise the link won't work. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 00:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Excellent. This should be the final step in preparing the new MP for a full rollout, and then we can get on with the rest of Spec 2.0. Right now I have a guy on YouTube working on an advert trailer with Moon Over the Castle GT4 Version as the theme song, which I'll post on the MP in the place of the current static Spec 2.0 image. It'll take about a month, but once he gets it done, it'll make the place more pleasing to the eyes and get people fired up about GT. :) :::Next in Spec 2.0: More Easter eggs! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 03:40, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Moving the current MP Marc, I was thinking, when we get ready to roll out the S2.0 MP, we should probably keep the current one on the wiki and move it to something like Gran Turismo Wiki:Historic or Gran Turismo Wiki:Retro Main Page. It's been a good main page, and no doubt a lot of our users will have a bit of difficulty adjusting to the new one. What do you think? Also, I just asked JoePlay about whether it would be OK to create several new downloadable skins for the site. If it turns out that doing so would be alright, I'm going to set up a GTW account at Userstyles.org and host them there. Once it's set up I'll pass out the password to you and all future admins. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 17:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:GT HD Concept I used to have it on my old PS3, but unfortunately it YLOD'd, so I had to get a new one. Since I have no way to access my old PS3's HDD, I'll have to see if I can download it again from the PS Store somehow. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 00:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :No such luck. :( Soz. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 00:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC)